Tortured Souls
by hetalia-fangirl17
Summary: Corpse Party AU! Midorima centered Main pairing: MidoKuro Side pairings: Slight TakaMido/slight KagaKuro After a freak accident involving a paper charm, some students get transported to Heavenly Host. Will they all survive? Or will they go insane and die trying?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sound of frantically hurtling footsteps could be heard down the creepy dark hallway. A young teenaged boy was huffing and puffing as he ran for his life 'He's after me!' He thought, repeatedly, as he kept running 'He's after me!' The young male was too afraid to look back to make sure he was still being chased. 'Oh God why?! Why is that guy after me?! What have I done?!' He kept running, his lungs felt as if they'd burst from it all. 'That guy with the hammer wants to kill me!' The boy just continued on, his heart pounding with pure terror. Tears prickled from the corners of his eyes 'Why did this have to happen?! **Why?!** ' After a short while of dashing in what seemed like circles to the teen, he finally stopped and leaned against the wall to take a breather. He didn't hear anything anymore and that put him slightly at ease. Only slightly though, because he was still trapped in this haunted school. The adolescent male leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor in despair. From what he had gathered, there was absolutely no way out. Tears formed in his bright green eyes as they began to fall down his pale face, some wetting the frames of his glasses. 'And to think, just a little while ago I was at school about to get ready for a practice match against Seirin.'

 ** _AN:_**

 **Short prologue is short lmao!**

 **I had the idea for a KnB fanfic with a Corpse Party AU lol this is only the prologue and I'm sorry it's so damn short the next chapter will be longer. I know I have those two ninjago fics to continue but I couldn't help myself and I still have writers block with those two stories. Anyway this story will be Midorima centered, the characters will be a little OOC but I'll do my best not to make it too bad. And also this will be featuring MidoKuro as the main pairing.**

 **I have another Midorima centered fic in mind but I'm warning you here, it's gonna be really angsty and have a lot of trigger warnings in it. I need to do a little research before I write it though so I'm not inaccurate with it.**

 **Anyway please read and review, I'll do my best to get chapter one up asap** **:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~A day ago~

"Ne~ Shin-chaaa~n!" A loud voice called from the other side of the gym. "What is it Takao?" The taller asked. Takao bounced over to where he was, "Come on Shin-chan you promised that we wouldn't stay after practice too long today! You promised we'd hang out!" "I made no such promise nanodayo!" He replied, pushing his glasses back up his pale nose. The shorter groaned "Please Shin-chan!" Midorima sighed "Fine...", before he could say anything else, Takao had started jumping happily. To be completely honest, the sight amused the, normally stotic, green haired teen. He gave a tiny smile. The raven haired had caught it and grinned "Wah! Shin-chan! Your smile is so cute!" Midorima blushed and looked away "Sh-shut up Bakao..." Takao only laughed as they made their way to the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today must be my lucky day!" The hawk eyed player exclaimed excitedly. "And why is that? Last I checked, Scorpio was ranked seventh place today and you don't even have your lucky item with you" the taller replied, keeping his line of sight right in front of him. "Nah I don't mean like that Shin-chan. I mean it's my lucky day because you decided to leave without extra practice today **and** you even said to forget the rickshaw!" "Hmph...today just felt like a good day for walking, it's not as if I was worried about you becoming too tired from pulling me around all the time or anything" he scoffed as he turned his head towards the street. Midorima stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. "Hn? Shin-chan?" The taller just kept observing the sky, it was grey and had dark clouds. "Shin-chan what's wrong?" "I-I don't really know...I-I just got a...a feeling." "A feeling? What do you mean?" He questioned curiously, also a little worriedly though. The bespectacled teen didn't look away when he answered, "I have no idea...it feels as if...something might happen...something bad..." The shorter went over to him and gently held his hand, which caused the Shutoku ace to finally snap out of his slight trance. "Why don't we stay at your place tonight huh Shin-chan?" Midorima looked at him and nodded "Y-yeah...sure." They then continued walking, but in silence now. Midorima gave the sky another inspection. The greying sky had an eerie aura about it and the ace didn't feel very tranquil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the Midorima residence. Takao had always been fascinated by the taller's home. It was huge! But, according to the Kiseki and Midorima himself, Akashi's house was twice the size of Midorima's, making the red head's home the largest out of the all Kiseki's houses. If you were to list their homes in order from largest to smallest, it'd be in this order: Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko were tied for third because their houses were about the same size, Murasakibara, Momoi, and Aomine. Aomine's and Momoi's apartments were almost the same size as well, but the pink haired girl's was a little bigger and had at least three extra rooms than her childhood friend's. Anyway, Takao had always loved going to his ace's mansion. Everything about it was nice, from the huge front gate, to the fountain in the center of the walkway, and all the way to the farthest part of their backyard, which had the gazebo that Midorima loved to sit it and be alone from time to time. The basketball miracle placed in his code to open the gate and the two made their way down the path towards the two big front doors. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. Inside the house was a whole 'nother story. It was beyond beautiful! The raven haired male had been absolutely astonished the first time he visited. By now, even though he was used to it, it still amazed him how gorgeous it was. Every room was huge! And some might think that all of it would say 'Don't sit here, don't touch anything, everything must stay perfect and if you even so much as think of looking at something for too long, so help me you're gonna be in big trouble!' That wasn't the case at all here. The whole house just screamed hospitality and kindness. Every room gave off a warm and cozy feeling. Takao always felt at home while here. The green haired boy walked inside, the shorter closed the door behind himself. They walked into the kitchen where the taller's mother was preparing dinner "Hello sweetie, oh Takao's with you!" She exclaimed happily. Mrs. Midorima was a very tall woman. She practically towered over her son. She was probably as tall as, or maybe even taller than; according to Kuroko, Murasakibara. She used to be a model but now was a very successful doctor and was very close to owning her own hospital. She went over to her son, kissed his forehead, and pet Takao's hair. The shortest among them grinned happily as he was pet. Mrs. Midorima then went back to cooking "you're staying for dinner right Takao?" She asked. He nodded "yes, sorry for the intrusion." He told her, holding his hand up apologetically. She shook her head "no need dear, I always make extra." "Thanks!" "Takao, let's go start our homework." "Sure sure!" The two began leaving the kitchen. Takao took another look at his friend's mother. It really never occurred to him how much the ace resembled his mother. He had the same hair and eye color as she did, he even had super long eyelashes like she did. His height was a combination between both his parents. The ace's father was about two inches taller than his mother. "Bakao! You coming or what? Nodayo~!" The shorter chuckled "Comin' Shin-chan~!" They walked upstairs and into Midorima's room, where they found his younger sister snooping around. "Oi! Emi! Just what do you think you're doing?!" He hollered at her. The thirteen year old girl just scoffed and tightened her green ponytail, "I was just looking for something cause I know you took it!" "I took nothing from you!" "Yeah right! Cough it up nii-san! I know you've got my journal" "What the hell why on earth would I have your journal?! I didn't even know you had one!" She rolled her eyes "whatever, maybe I left it in the sitting room." The young girl then walked out, but not without flipping her hair in her older brother's face. He frowned and slammed the door shut "Ugh she's such a pain." The point guard just smiled "I think it's hilarious how the two of you argue." "There's nothing hilarious about it. You've never seen us when we get really mad...we get very violent. I remember a number of times when she tried to run me over with our lawnmower. Granted I had chased her with the hedge clippers but still..." The shorter stared at him in horror. "Ya know, I think I take that back" he gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner came and went, and now the boys were getting ready for bed. It had been an exhausting day and they had a practice match against Seirin tomorrow. The light blue haired Kiseki member and his team were traveling all the way to Shutoku. For some reason, the other Kiseki members were going to watch. They didn't have school that day so the main 5 of each team was going to Shutoku to observe the match. Takao was excited to play against Kuroko again. Midorima just wanted to play, he didn't really care against who. 'I'll do my best and let God do the rest' he had told Takao the morning when they found out about the match. The green haired male put his pajamas on and got into his bed. The shorter did the same but got into the futon that had been placed on the floor next to the bed. "Hey Shin-chan?" Takao asked, breaking the silence of the night, "Yes?" "Earlier, when we were walking home, what did you mean when you said you thought something bad might happen?" The taller didn't answer right away and just stared at the ceiling in complete thought. He sighed "To be completely honest, I really don't know. I just had a feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. I don't know what it means or if I'm just subconsciously nervous for tomorrow's match, but if anything does happen-" he paused and leaned over the bed to look at his friend "Promise me you won't leave me." Takao was taken back by this. Not just because of what was said, but **how** it was said. Midorima looked so...so scared. His eyebrows weren't knitted together in his usual stern look, instead, however, they were lowered in sadness. His pretty green eyes shone with fear and uncertainty. And he just generally looked afraid. The shorter immediately got up and hugged him, "Don't worry Shintarou, I promise." Takao had no idea that this would be the one promise he made to his best friend that he could not keep.

 ** _AN:_**

 **Wow I can't believe I got chapter 1 up so fast lmao**

 **I'm gonna try and get the next one up asap :)**

 **please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

It was 5:30 am when Takao had woken up. Midorima was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. The point guard got out of his futon and sat on the bed. He gently caressed the taller's hair. After last night, he was very worried about his friend. The taller had never looked so scared. Actually, Takao had never really seen any other expression other than his normally stern one, and a smirk from time to time.

He had caught Midorima crying only once and that was when they lost their match against Rakuzan during the Winter Cup. After that, it was just normal. Now though, Midorima had sounded so frightened, so uncertain, and it unnerved the hawk eye to no end. He knew the green haired male had a precious connection with the stars and was usually never wrong when something would happen when he didn't, or did, have his lucky item. Granted, a lot of their senpai had passed it off as 'coincidence', but Midorima wasn't one to listen to things like that easily.

Takao had, first-handedly, witnessed something happen when the ace didn't have his lucky item. Midorima had said that there would be at least six unlucky things that would happen to him that day. Oha Asa had said so, if he didn't have his lucky item that day that is. The lucky item of the day had been a coffee mug. The Shutoku ace had borrowed one of his father's mugs and left the house with it. He had been running a little late that day and was rushing to get to the train station because he had told Takao not to bother to pick him up that day. While on the train, someone had bumped into him, causing the mug to fall and shatter. He had no choice but to go to school, without his lucky item.

Oha Asa had warned him that day that there would be at least six unfortunate events that would take place if he didn't have that mug. Midorima had told this to Takao, and right after he did, a bucket of water had been knocked over on the windowsill from the second floor, pouring the water right on top of the ace's head. Takao's eyes had been wide in surprise. Then he burst out laughing as the taller seethed with anger. The rest of the day wasn't very good either. Midorima had tripped and fallen down the stairs, his books flying all over the floor. A food fight had broken out in the cafeteria that day. Takao and Midoima had no idea about it and when they walked in, a pie had flown across the room and had splat right on the bespectacled teen's face. Who brings a whole pie to school anyway? The raven haired teen bit his lip, but burst out laughing as the taller just shut the door and walked to the bathroom.

After lunch was no better. Midorima had walked into so many walls and doors, he lost count of them. And, he had almost called one of his sensei 'mom'. His face had turned beet red as he hid himself in his arms.

Finally, it had been time for practice. And Midorima Shintarou had missed every single shot he threw. That day had been terrible for him.

Takao continued to gently stroke the sleeping teen's hair. He thought about the promise he made to him "Don't worry Shin-chan...I'll never leave you. I won't let anything bad happen to you" he whispered softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day was finally over, and now it was almost time for the practice match. Seirin had arrived early and both teams had decided to do a little catching up before they changed. The other Kiseki members and their teams arrived soon after. Kise had rushed over and glompped Kuroko, who just did his best to ignore him as he was hugged tightly. Akashi and Momoi went over to Midorima.

"Hello Shintarou" the red head greeted.

"Hi Midorin!~" Momoi said excitedly.

He nodded at both of them "Hello" he responded politely. Takao had gone over to Kuroko "Oi! Kuroko!"

"Hello Takao-kun, how are you today?"

"Fine, fine! You?!" He beamed happily at the slightly shorter male.

Kuroko looked away for a moment and the whispered to him "To be honest I'm not feeling at all myself today."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...I had this...feeling...I can't quite explain it. My team just waved it off as me being nervous but I don't think that's the case."

Takao hadn't realized he had held his breath. This seemed all too familiar. Oh yeah, this was almost _exactly_ like what Midorima had said yesterday. 'Oh man this is really freaky...first Shin-chan and now Kuroko? What's going on?' He thought.

Kuroko looked at him "Takao-kun? You don't think I'm crazy for thinking something might be wrong do you?"

The taller shook his head and gave the phantom player a smile "Not at all Kuroko! Don't worry about it though, I'm sure the feeling will pass. If it doesn't, I'll listen to whatever you've got to say"

The sixth Kiseki member gave him a tiny smile "Thank you Takao-kun, that means a lot."

The raven haired boy smiled and winked at him "Good luck by the way."

Kuroko smirked slightly "Same to you."

They parted ways and went back to their partners.

Takao looked over at Midorima and noticed he seemed a little on edge. He was shifting his footing and leaning from side to side slightly. His eyes darted all around and he was chewing on the inside of his mouth. The point guard's expression faded from his happy one to a worried one. 'Shin-chan really thinks something's gonna happen...and Kuroko said he felt something too. I don't know if this is just a coincidence...' He thought.

"Hey everyone!" A voice called out.

All the teams looked over to where the voice came from. Riko was waving her arm at everyone and was calling them over. "Check this out! I found this charm online!"

"A charm?" Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah! It's a friendship charm. I printed out six of them. It's called the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm."

The teams were all curious about this and went over to her.

"How does it work?" Miyaji asked.

"Well each one of our team members takes a hold of a piece of the charm, and we chant 'Sachiko, we beg of you' over and over and then we pull and rip the paper doll to pieces. We say the chant only as many times as there are people in each group. So there's six groups here and each have five, except us and Toō because of Momoi and myself. So we chant it six times and the rest of you do it five." The short haired girl told them all.

All of the teenagers thought it was simple enough and it was pretty interesting. They all agreed and stood in six separate circles. Everyone then took a hold of their charm. Midorima stared at the piece of paper, "Takao...I don't know about this..."

The shorter only smiled "Don't worry Shin-chan, it'll be fine, it's just a paper charm. What could possibly go wrong?"

Oh if only Takao had known those words held nothing but poison and misfortune.

"Ok everyone!" Riko called out "let's start!"

Everyone shut their eyes and said the chant under their breath. After, they all opened their eyes and pulled apart on the paper doll. It ripped into multiple pieces and everyone had one. "Ok guys, make sure you don't lose that piece of paper." The second year coach told them.

Takao went over to the ace "See Shin-chan? Everything's fine."

Kagami had just told Kuroko the same thing.

And then suddenly, the ground started shaking.

Midorima's eyes widened and he looked over at Takao. The shorter looked back at him "Don't worry Shin-chan it's just a small earthquake. We had one two months ago remember?"

"This doesn't feel like a normal earthquake." He mumbled and then everyone in the room heard a cracking sound.

"Look! The floor!" Momoi exclaimed.

The floor of the gym started cracking and then a hole formed. The girls screamed and Midorima stared at it in disbelief. 'No...no this can't be happening...' He thought in shock.

The green haired boy then shouted towards Takao, at the same exact time Kuroko yelled towards Kagami. They yelled the same thing in unison "I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG!"

All the teens in the gym were terrified as everything kept shaking and the hole got bigger. Some of them climbed onto the stage and some onto the windows. Midorima and Kuroko weren't as lucky, as the floor had opened up right beneath the two of them and they slipped.

The taller screamed as he fell, as did the blunette. "TAKAO!" "KAGAMI-KUN!"

The two Kiseki partners just watched in horror as their best friends were swallowed by the floor, and there was nothing they could do.

"SHIN-CHAN!" "KUROKO!"

That was the last thing the two Kiseki members heard before they both lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midorima groaned when he finally felt himself waking up. 'What an awful dream.' he thought. He sat up and rubbed his eyes "Ngh...it must be late, I'd better get ready for scho-" he stopped mid-sentence when he finally opened his eyes. It was quiet, and pretty dark. He observed his surroundings. Dark, scratched up walls; dirty, slightly cloudy windows; and a wooden floor with some holes in it not too far from where he sat. 'Wh-where am I?...' He thought. 'H-how did?...' His eyes widened 'THE CHARM!' The shooting guard couldn't believe it.

He quickly stood up and nervously looked around some more. His heart began to beat a little faster. 'No, no no no no no! This can't be! This just can't be!' He took a deep breath. 'Ok Shintarou, just calm down, maybe you've just been brought to a part of the school you haven't seen yet...after all, you're only a first year...you haven't seen all of the school yet...' But these thoughts didn't really help suppress the horrible feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. 'This must have been what I was feeling yesterday. Oh God why?!...'

Midorima decided to take a look around, 'The longer I stand here, the more my gut starts flipping' he thought as he began his walk. He concluded that he was, indeed inside a school. But this school was definitely _not_ Shutoku. 'I've got to find out where I am...and then how to get out of here.'

As he continued on, Midorima just couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched and it made him even more nervous. "Takao..." He whispered to himself, "You promised you wouldn't leave me...where are you?..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Shutoku, all the other teams were in complete shock. "Shin-chan?..." Takao asked helplessly while staring at the floor where the hole used to be. Everyone just couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuya had just been swallowed by the floor and had last been seen falling into complete darkness.

Before any of them could grieve, the lights went out. The door and windows shut and locked and a little girl's giggle could be heard echoing throughout the gym. They all looked around, terrified. A moment later, a huge screen appeared. It showed nothing but a white background. Then it turned to static. Then, it showed an unconscious Midorima.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Takao screamed, but to no avail. This screen was nothing more than a surveillance screen. They watched as the green haired teen slowly woke up, ignorant to his surroundings until he opened his eyes and took a look around. He looked so scared and in such disbelief. They watched as he decided to take a look around, wanting to find some answers and a way out as well. Then, the Shutoku ace mumbled something to himself that just tore Takao's heart to pieces.

"Takao..." ... "You promised you wouldn't leave me...where are you?..."

The point guard choked back his tears.

 _ **AN:**_

 **Holy crap this one is even longer than chapter 1 XD lmfao**

 **anyway yeah since this is only an AU and it's my fic I can pretty much do whatever I want. So I decided to go with the surveillance screen thing. The teams have to watch the horror Midorima and Kuroko go through.**

 **Now you're probably asking why only Midorima and Kuroko got sucked in….well there's a few reasons why. One being: it's my fic and I can do whatever I want lmao**

 **ok a serious reason is that the other characters could have said the chant too many times. Like how Riko said that the groups with only 5 members had to say the chant 5 times, maybe they all said it 6 because they got confused, so they're safe. And with Toō and Seirin, maybe they said it an extra time too.**

 **Midorima and Kuroko would probably be the only ones to chant it exactly as many times as they were told to, so that's probably the main reason I had just them.**

 **And also, because I really didn't plan on writing too much for the other characters XD**

 **btw, I was really stuck on who I should make be the 'one at fault' for the charm and I settled on Riko. PLEASE don't ask me why I honestly don't know myself**

 **Either way, please read and review =D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No! This can't be happening!" Takao had mumbled to himself as he watched his best friend be trapped inside some weird place. "Shin-chan..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"What about Kuroko?!" Kagami shouted. "Where is he!"

The teams were all confused "Kurokocchi fell with Midorimacchi so shouldn't they be together?" Kise asked.

"I can't believe this happened! It's all my fault!" Riko said, putting her hands on each side of her face, a few tears welling up in her eyes. "They're gone because of me and that damn charm!"

Hyuuga went over to her and wrapped his arms around her "You had no idea this would happen!"

His words didn't help much, "it doesn't matter...they're still gone and trapped there."

"Um...if anyone hasn't noticed yet, we're still trapped in here too, with no way out." The red headed kiseki captain said, not trying to bring their spirits down even more, just wanting to remind them.

"At least we can watch what happens to them...so it's not like we're kept in the dark." Aomine added.

"Actually, technically we are kept in the dark...get it? Cause the lights are all off in here."

"IZUKI THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING JOKES!" Hyuuga screamed at him. He only shrugged and turned his eyes back to the screen, extremely worried about the two younger teens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midorima was walking around and looking to see if there was anything that would help him leave.

"There must be something...anything..." He mumbled to himself.

The teen continued to walk around until he came across a door.

'This certainly is a school, I'm sure of it...I wish I didn't have such a bad feeling in my gut though...' He thought.

He slowly opened the door, it being as dark inside as it was out where he was. He didn't feel too bad so he decided to go in. The tall male shut the door and took a look around. He then saw a paper on the ground.

"Hm?...what's this?" He mumbled to himself and began to bend down to pick it up. Before he could though, a bright blue light appeared in the center of the room.

"Augh!" He yelled and jumped back, falling onto his behind. "Wh-wha?!"

The blue light made no moves and just flickered where it was. The teen was afraid but curious.

"U-um..." He started, the blue light cut him off.

"You poor thing.." It said.

"What?"

"You...right there...with the green hair..."

Midorima just sat there confused.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be so scared. That must suck."

"H-hey! Who are you?!" The teen asked.

"I am the spirit of a boy who died here."

The green haired male's eyes widened "D-died?!"

"Yes, but I am not a vengeful spirit, so you have nothing to fear."

That seemed to calm the teen down but he was still nervous. "C-can you tell me where I am...and how to get out..."

The spirit was silent for a moment before he spoke "You are in heavenly host elementary school. A school which held a great tragedy thirty years ago. Heavenly Host is an old, abandoned elementary school that was destroyed shortly after murders took place. It is said there is still a way to enter, and that is by failing the Sachiko Ever After charm. Not like the people preforming it at the time knew, though. . . and now they're fated to die in the school over and over. The worst part is if you die here, nobody will remember you. As for getting out, you can't...there is no way out."

Midorima had heard of the heavenly host tragedy, and even did a small report on it in middle school. He couldn't believe he was inside said school. "Wait a second...what do you mean there's no way out?! There's _got_ to be some way out!" He exclaimed.

The spirit sighed "no...there is not...at least, none that I am aware of." He paused, as if thinking of something, "actually, there might be some way...maybe if you appeased the angry spirits who work for the murderer, maybe you might find a way out."

The Shutoku ace seemed to finally have some sort of hope to grasp onto.

"Wait a second...what happened to my friend?" He asked the blue light.

Midorima could feel a troubled aura coming from the spirit.

"I do feel that you aren't alone, there was one other person who came here with you correct?"

"Yes, just him and myself."

"Well...if he's not here in this space with you then you might never see him again."

"Whoa! Wait just a minute! What do you mean?! Spaces? Never see him?! I don't understand!"

"What I mean is, this whole school is cursed. It has different sections of itself that are open only to certain spaces. You are in this space and it seems you are alone in it, from what I can tell, I could be wrong. Either way, your friend is in an entirely different space and it's almost impossible for you to ever be able to see him. Unless you appease the students who work for the murderer. Then and only then, do the spaces start to crumble and it's not impossible to be able to travel to a different space during that time. It is very dangerous though"

Midorima was still very confused. "How do I appease them?!"

"Find what they miss the most."

"And what is that?!"

"My time is up, I must leave. I wish you good luck. Oh and be careful. Those who die here not only are forgotten by their friends and family, but also feel the pain of their death for all eternity."

"H-hey! Wait!"

The spirit disappeared and Midorima was left alone once more, terrified and confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spaces? What the hell was that thing talking about?" Aomine asked to no on in particular.

"I think I understand what it meant, it's kinda difficult to explain though." Miyaji answered him. "Basically it's like some kind of vortex or something...like they'll both pass the same part of the school at the same time but they won't see each other. Like they're in a different time or world or something."

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Kise mumbled.

"Please Shin-chan...you've got to find a way out for you and Kuroko." Takao whispered as he watched Midorima try to figure out what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Midorima stood up and left the room. He began to walk around a little bit more and he came across some stairs. Only problem was there was a big hole in the floor separating him from the stairs. "There's got to be some way to get over. It's too far for me to jump and even if it isn't, I'm not chancing it..." He thought out loud. He then remembered a loose floor board he had come across some time ago. 'Maybe if I go back I could pull it up and use it like a bridge.'

The teen went back and looked for it. After retrieving it, he placed it over the hole. "Please don't break." He whispered and gently walked across it. Luck happened to be on his side and he safely crossed it and walked down the stairs.

And right at that moment, another earthquake started and the teen tumbled down the stairs.

"AH!" He screamed as he landed on the ground, holding his head in case anything should fall from the ceiling.

A few moments later, the shaking stopped and Midorima opened his eyes. 'Another earthquake huh?...'

He got up and was about to go further down, when he saw the way down was blocked and there was a hole in the ground. 'I guess down is out...I'm kind of glad too...nothing good happens when you go down...' He thought.

The ace shooter then made his way back up the stairs, his ankle hurting only slightly from when he fell. He continued to walk around on the first floor until he came across a hallway. It was pretty dark but didn't give off a terrible feeling. So, the young male decided to go down it, but he stopped once he almost entered it. His green eyes widened immensely as he took a closer look.

The whole hallway had some type of, was that string?, going across both walls in different positions. Midorima gently and slightly placed a finger against the string and immediately pulled it back with a gasp. He was extremely shocked to have felt pain from the string, but even more so to see that blood was coming out of his finger.

"Th-this isn't string!" He said in disbelief, "I-it's...piano wire?!"

Indeed, it was piano wire. As sharp as it was thin. Midorima had a history with piano wire. He had taken many lessons and was a pro pianist. He had also cut himself on piano wire a few times as a child when he wasn't carful while trying to fix the piano his family owned.

'And I was gonna walk right through it.' He thought and gulped. 'I really need to be more careful. That spirit even said so.'

So, the bespectacled teen slowly backed up away from the hallway, really not wanting to go down that hallway and also praying that he wouldn't be forced to go down it.

"Ok...time to find a new route...if there is one anyway..." He mumbled to himself. He decided to go towards the staircase that lead upstairs. Before he could climb them, he stopped. There was a single strand of piano wire going across at about chest length on Midorima, which would be neck length on a normal sized person. He gulped, "if I'm not careful, I could end up getting my head cut off..."

So he ducked down and climbed the stairs, making a mental note to remember that piece of wire when he was coming back down. On the second floor, he walked around and found two bathrooms. Girls and boys. Just for curiosity's sake, he went into the boys bathroom and found there to be a ton of blood everywhere. But that didn't shock him too much considering that there had been blood practically all over the place. The stall doors were all open as well, save for the very last one. The green haired teen went over to it and cautiously knocked on it, feeling like it was a bad idea. A voice came from inside. "Go away!"

The teen was confused "Uh...is everything ok?" He asked, not sure what else to say.

The door started to creak open and Midorima took a few steps back and prepared himself to run. Out came a tall male who was glowing a blue light. This man wasn't alive. Midorima gulped and was about to run but the spirit spoke.

"You're the first person to ever knock on my stall door. Everyone else just barges right in, so, thank you."

"Uh...y-you're welcome...can I...ask you something?"

"Don't stutter child, I'm not an enraged spirit. You have nothing to fear with me. And yes, go ahead."

He nodded and took a breath "Do you know what will appease the students who control these spaces?"

The glowing man shut his eyes and crossed his arms in thought. "All I know is that it's something they all miss the most. It's been so long I really can't get myself to remember. I know it's very important so you'll definitely know what it is when you come across it."

Well that wasn't much help. The basketball miracle sighed "Well, thank you anyway. I'll be on my way now."

"Now wait just a second child. You must be careful while wandering these hallways. And remember, you can't trust anyone. So be wary of anyone you meet."

Midorima nodded "I will..."

"You're afraid aren't you?"

"Terrified...completely, utterly terrified."

"You're doing pretty good for someone who's so young and so terrified."

"Thanks...but it hasn't been that long...has it?...I don't even know anymore. My clock on my phone stopped so I'm at a loss."

"Time does stop here. I can't remember the last time the clocks' hands turned."

The teen looked down sadly.

"If you're careful, I'm sure you'll be ok."

"Thank you." He told the ghost. The spirit went back into the stall, tipped his hat, and shut the door. The teen then walked out and contemplated going into the girls bathroom. He decided against it though because if there were other people there with him he didn't want to get in trouble by a girl if she caught him in there.

He continued to walk around and soon came upon something shiny on the floor. 'Hm? It's a key.' He thought and picked it up. On the back of it it read *Infirmary*.

"I think I passed an infirmary downstairs." He said to himself and quickly made his way to the stairs. He slowly walked down them, ducked under the piano wire, and walked down a hallway to get to the infirmary. Before he got to the door, he heard quiet sobbing. He turned around and held his breath. The sobbing didn't increase or decrease in volume so Midorima knew the sound wasn't in motion. He walked towards the noise and found himself in front of one of the classrooms. He gently and slowly opened the door and inside was a girl. The bespectacled teen could tell from her uniform that she was a middle schooler.

'Poor thing' he thought. "Uh-um...hello...miss?" He called out slowly, still staying at the door.

The girl visibly froze and slowly lifted her head. Tears flowed down her face as she got up and ran towards him. He was taken back when he launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh my god I thought I was here alone! I'm so scared mister please help me!"

He gently and awkwardly stroked her head. "I'm glad I'm not alone anymore to be honest."

'That ghost told me to be wary of everyone I meet. I don't want to doubt this girl because she seems so afraid...I'll just keep an eye on her.'

"Mister?"

"Oh, sorry...I was just thinking. Either way, you can come with me, we'll find a way out together."

She smiled brightly and hugged him again "oh thank you mister thank you thank you!"

"Uh my name is Midorima Shintarou, first year in Shutoku High School." He said and held out his hand politely.

"I'm Amaya Haruna! Second year at Kobe Ryūkoku Junior High School!"

'I knew it...she is a middle schooler...poor girl...'

'Whoa! You're like my senpai!"

"Huh?"

"You're two years older than me so you're my senpai!" She said happily

"Oh...ok heh.." He was so used to having senpai of his own that he forgot that he's a senpai himself to all those younger than him. It had been a few months since he had been called senpai when he was back in Teiko.

"So, Midorima-senpai, do you have any idea on how to get out of here? I'm supposed to be home early to help my mom with dinner."

'Oh god this poor girl...I don't know how to tell her it might be a long time before we get out of here...she probably will be missing that dinner...'

"Well...I know we're supposed to look for something that a person might be missing. As soon as we see it we'll know what it is...and that's all I know."

"Something important someone might be missing...like an object? A phone or name tag?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...but when we see it we'll know that's what I was told."

She nodded and held his hand "ok then! Let's go!"

He blushed slightly and nodded, and the two made their way along the hallways.


	5. Chapter 4

Midorima and Amaya walked through the dark hallways. "Midorima-senpai?"

"Yes Amaya-san?"

"Please, just call me Haruna."

"Oh, uh...ok- Haruna-san"

She chuckled and then turned serious "I found this before you found me." He showed him a unnamed key.

"I don't know where it goes and I was too scared to try any of the doors myself. Can you hold on to it? I don't trust myself enough to. I'm always losing things."

He nodded "Yeah, I'll hang on to it, don't worry"

"Thank you."

"Oh, I also found a key. It's to the infirmary. I think we should go there and see what we can find in there."

The younger girl nodded "Lead the way senpai!"

Midorima lead the girl to the door labeled 'Infirmary' and he used the key. The door unlocked and he opened it slowly. Once they walked in, the bespectacled male felt slightly calmer. No, not calmer, safer is the right word. He'd have to remember to come back here in case something happened. The two of them searched the room a bit but couldn't find anything.

"Well this sucks. Turns out this room was a dud." The middle schooler concluded once she finished searching her half of the room.

"Yeah. At least it's a room we can come into. I don't like having too many locked doors around me."

"Let's go see what else we can find."

Midorima nodded and the two of them left the room. They ventured through the hallways. Haruna saw a dark hallway and was about to go down it.

"DONT!" Midorima yelled and grabbed her, pulling her back against him.

"What?! Huh? What's wrong senpai?!" She asked, scared.

"That hallway is full of sharp piano wire. If you go down it..." He paused and gulped "You'll be nothing but human slices."

Her eyes widened as she looked down the hallway, now noticing the wire. She gulped and gripped his arm tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I would've died."

He pet her head gently. "I won't let you die. I'll protect you and we'll find a way out. I need to find my friend though."

"Your friend?"

"Yes. He fell into this place with me but he might be in a different space."

"Space?"

Midorima then explained to her what the spirit told him. She seemed to understand.

"So your friend is stuck in some part of the school, but in another space?"

"Precisely."

She nodded. "What's he like?"

Now that was a question Midorima wasn't prepared for.

"Well...he's very confident. I know that. He's average at pretty much everything though. He's nice, caring. He'll do just about anything to help someone he cares about." The green haired teen smiled ever so slightly while thinking of Kuroko. "And overall...I've never met anyone like him before. He's definitely one of a kind."

Haruna smiled "You two must really be close."

"Actually...we're not..."

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. We weren't very close back in middle school and we drifted even further apart in high school. The only times I see him are when our schools have matches, I go to one of his matches, or if I happen to pass by him on the streets, which isn't very often unless I'm in town."

"Oh...do you wish you two were closer."

What the hell kind of question was that? The Shutoku ace had no idea. He never even thought about it. He never thought about Kuroko as anything but a player and person that he respected. Nothing more, nothing less. So why was he starting to feel different?

"I don't know. Listen, Haruna-san, we really should just continue on. Let's forget about this for now ok?"

She nodded "Alright. I'm sorry for prying."

"It's fine don't worry."

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking. Haruna screamed and covered her head. Midorima pulled her against him and kneeled down with her. Once the shaking stopped, they slowly opened their eyes and looked around. There was now a new hallway on their right.

"Sh-should we go down it?" She asked

"Yeah. I think we should." He gulped and started down it with Haruna stuck to him like glue.

There were some more doors, all locked. 'Ugh. I hate this.' He thought.

They then heard a sound.

"Wh-what's that!?" Haruna asked, holding onto Midorima's arm tightly.

"It sounds like a girl."

The two slowly crept towards the sound and they found a girl quietly sobbing. She had her head buried in her knees.

"Um...h-hello?" Haruna asked.

The girl froze and looked up, tears pouring down her face. "Oh my god! Haru-chan!"

"Chihiro-chan!" She exclaimed and dropped to her knees, hugging her. This girl was obviously a friend of Haruna's. Midorima felt a bit awkward, and a little jealous.

After explaining everything to Chihiro, the three of them continued their search.

"Hey, you mentioned that you were able to get into the infirmary."

"Yeah, and?"

"You think it's ok if I go on over to there? I wanna check it out myself."

Midorima and Haruna looked at each other and then back at Chihiro.

"I guess so, just promise you'll be careful Chihiro-chan. I don't want anything to happen to you." Haruna told her.

She nodded and then ran off.

"Be careful of piano wire!" Midorima called out. She just lifted her hand signaling she heard him and continued off.

"I hope she'll be ok."

"We can go to the infirmary in a little bit to check on her."

"Alright, thank you senpai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, the two of them began to head back to the infirmary.

"I really hope Chihiro-chan is alright. I'm starting to regret letting her go by herself."

Midorima said nothing as they continued. Once they got there and opened the door, their eyes widened. Chihiro was sitting and talking to two little girl ghosts.

"Chihiro-chan! What are you doing!"

"Oh hi Haru-chan, Midorima-senpai. These are my new friends." She told them smiling.

"Friends?" Midorima asked, not believing it one bit.

"Chihiro-chan let's go, we've got things to do."

"I can't leave my friends." She said and looked at them. "They need me."

"They're ghosts, they don't need you!"

"B-but..." She started hesitating.

The little ghosts looked at her and spoke, even though they could barely understand them.

"Wha ah ooo eavin?" (Why are you leaving?)

"Ont eave, say wih ah!" (Don't leave, stay with us!)

"I-I'm sorry girls b-but they're right. I've got to go."

The spirits looked towards Haruna and Midorima.

"Ooo ay oo ake her away frah ah." (You try to take her away from us.)

"Eh weh ake her away frah ooo!" (then we'll take her away from you!)

The two little girls grabbed Chihiro's ankles, lifted her upside down in the air. And before Midorima and Haruna could say anything, they flew out the door, dragging Chihiro, with her face on the floor, and at top speed, flew through a wall down the hallway and she smashed to smithereens. The two were in complete shock. Haruna screamed and ran to what was left of her friend.

"CHIHIRO-CHAN!" She dropped in front of the pool of blood and guts and cried hysterically.

Midorima's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this had just happened. His stomach churned and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. He forcibly swallowed it, coughing afterwards. Then he slowly walked over to Haruna. The smell of Chihiro's remains was making Midorima sick. He gently placed a hand on Haruna's shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes red and wet with anger and sadness. She stood up and ran away.

"Haruna-san!" He called.

She didn't answer and just kept running. Midorima tried to follow her but he soon lost sight and sound of her. He sighed and went back to Chihiro. Well, what was left of her anyway. He stood over it and looked at it sadly and with disgust. He could see the blood covered bones, the squished intestines, the popped heart, even the fat that used to be her breasts. It made him sick and he once again forcibly swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. The green haired teen finally decided he should go and look for Haruna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midorima had searched the entire floor until he decided maybe she went upstairs. He ducked under the piano wire and made his way upstairs. Something was telling him to check the bathroom. He had no idea what it was, but he went towards the girls' bathroom. He went inside and his nose scrunched up from the smell. Inside the sinks was nothing but blood. It was absolutely disgusting. He then knocked on one of the stalls. No answer. He pushed the door open and it was empty. He did this for the next three stalls. Then he got to the next one and an uneasy feeling washed over him. He knocked on it. No answer. And when he pushed the door open, he froze. There was Haruna, hanging by a rope around her neck. She was gagging and choking.

"Oh fuck she's still alive!" He exclaimed and quickly grabbed her legs and lifted her. "HARUNA-SAN!" He screamed as he reached up and tried to loosen the noose around her neck. She coughed and spluttered as she opened her eyes. She began to breathe.

"H-huh?" She whispered, confused.

"Haruna-san it's me, Midorima! Are you alright?! What were you thinking?!" He asked all at once as he finally got the noose undone and gently set her down outside the stall. She froze and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed different. Midorima couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"Haruna-san?" He asked gently and slowly got closer to her.

She screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

He was very confused. "Haruna-san!?" He called and ran after her.

She then went to the stairs and ran down them. Midorima's eyes widened and he screamed "HARUNA-SAN WAIT! THE WIRE!"

It was too late.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he froze in the middle of the staircase. His eyes wide as he looked down at the floor. There lay Haruna. And then a few inches further, her head. The bespectacled teen slowly descended the rest of the stairs, ducked under the wire, and fell to his knees next to her. With shaking hands, he picked up her head. Her eyes were open wide and puffy from the crying she had done earlier. The green haired male just couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her lifeless head. Blood poured out of her disconnected neck and onto his lap. His tears started to fall down his face.

"...no...No...NO!" He yelled and cried. "H-HARUNA-SAN!" He was in such disbelief. His hands kept shaking, never once in his sixteen years of life did he ever think he'd be holding a human head in this manner. He sniffed and gently laid her head down.

"I'm so sorry...I-I couldn't keep my promise...I'm so sorry Haruna-san..."

He then remembered the key she gave him. "I promise I'll find out where this key goes. I'll never forget you. Ever. I swear that. No one else may remember you but I promise I will. I'm so sorry." He cried, holding her cold, lifeless hand. The ace shooter took her student ID, her bracelet, and her necklace and put them in his pocket. He had decided to bury them when he got back home in her memory. He then stood up and started to walk away. He hated leaving her body there but he had no choice. The green haired teen continued walking around, wiping his tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Shutoku High, the remaining miracles and their teams were all in complete shock.

"Midorin is a really strong person." Momoi said. "I don't know how I'd be able to handle that."

The rest of them agreed.

"Poor Shin-chan. Witnessing two deaths in the same day. How much more does he have to go through. He hasn't even gotten any clues on how to get back home yet." Takao said sadly.

Then all of a sudden, every single teen in the gym held their breath. Behind Midorima was a very large man. He was at least as tall as Murasakibara. And he had a huge hammer. He was slowly following Midorima with the hammer held up high, ready to smash it on the young teen. As he continued walking, they could tell that he felt he was being followed. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the man. The man growled at him and was about to smash the hammer down on him.

"RUN SHIN-CHAN RUN!" Takao cried.

Midorima screamed and took off as fast as he could. The man following not far behind. The camera kept changing angles as the green haired teen ran for his life. He was huffing and puffing, never had he been so scared. "Why?! Why is this happening?!" They heard him say to himself as he ran.

The man with the hammer just kept chasing him. And right when it looked like he was about to get Midorima.

...

CRSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

...

The camera went to static and they no longer had visual on Midorima and his possible murderer.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?! NO SHIN-CHAN THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Takao screamed as the others just stared wide eyed at the screen.

Then, the screen changed and they saw a light blue haired teen walking around.

"It's Kuroko! He's ok!" Kagami exclaimed once he saw his shadow.

"But what about Midorima?! He could be dead now!" Miyaji cried as he held Takao and tried to calm him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This isn't good.' Kuroko thought to himself as he walked around. 'It's awful here. So many people have died here. And I might be next.' The small teen was cautiously checking different rooms, hoping to god that his low presence worked as good here as it did back home. If it did, he'd have a better chance at surviving.

"I need to find a way out of here." He said out loud.

"But first, I must find Midorima-kun."


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**

 **I'm so sorry that this update is so late Dx I wrote this like last year and I wasn't happy how I ended it off but I'm just gonna post it and try to continue on in the next chapter.**

 **Again, sorry for such a long wait but here's chapter 5!**

Kuroko walked around, being wary of every turn he made. 'I do not like this at all. I feel at any moment something bad could happen' he thought.

The teal haired teen made a left turn and was about to go down a hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw that the hallway had no floor. "I guess this way is out of the question..." He mumbled to himself. He turned back and walked down another hallway. "There's a lot of rooms here and the doors look like classroom doors." He said as he observed a door. He looked up and saw a number. "Ah...so this is a school."

He placed his hand on the door, about to open it, when he froze. An uneasy feeling washed over him. He gulped slightly and slowly opened the door. Once inside, he noticed a huge hole in the middle of the floor, separating the front from the back of the room. Kuroko squinted in the dark as he looked around. He walked into the room and looked around. 'There doesn't seem to be anything in here, why don't I try the other side' he thought and left the room.

He walked towards the front door and went inside. The shadow player looked around and then cast his gaze to the other side of the room. He squinted curiously and then left the room again. He went in through the back door again and walked towards the wall. "Either I've finally lost it from being in here, or that shining thing is jumping from this side of the room to the other every time I leave." He said to himself, looking over at the small shining object on the other side of the hole.

Kuroko wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy, so he quickly left the room and entered through the front door again. And sure enough, the shining object was now on the other side. "I knew it." He said and then sighed "there's no way for me to get that thing right now...hopefully I'll find someone...Midorima-kun especially, and then we can get it." He thought out loud. "I hope it doesn't go anywhere" he mumbled and left the room again.

The young teen continued walking around, checking whatever room he could get into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why won't the camera show us what happened to Shin-chan?!" Takao cried, tears pouring down his face. "It's not like we can do anything to help! So why torture us?! Shin-chan could be dead for all we know!"

The others didn't know how to reply, so they all stayed silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko soon found a short hallway that lead to a door. "... ..." He went to it and opened it slightly. His eyes widened when he saw that the door opened and he was outside. Well, it was the corridor outside that lead to the other building of the school. He walked out a little, shutting the door behind him, and looked out. It was raining and he could barely see anything passed the trees in the huge, dense forest.

"Maybe I could climb over this railing and get out" he mumbled. Right as he lifted his leg, he froze. "No...no this isn't a good idea." He whispered to himself. He took a breath and turned back, walking back to where he had come from. 'I haven't checked everything in this building yet' he thought. 'There's got to be something I've missed.'

...

CRRRSSSSSSSHHHHHH

...

The camera went fuzzy again and switched back to an unconscious Midorima.

"M-Midorin?" Momoi mumbled, her eyes widening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midorima groaned and held his head, "f-fuck that hurt...where the hell am I?" He asked, looking around. He looked around and noticed he was in some sort of room. On the floor in the corner, was a hole and a ladder going down it. The bespectacled teen walked to the door and tried to open it.

"Tch...locked" he grumbled "but was I actually expecting it to be open?" He asked himself

He then looked over at the hole and gulped. "Why?...just why?" He whined quietly.

The tall male went over to the ladder and slowly climbed down it. A very strong odor entered his nose once he was almost all the way down. There were no windows in this room so it was pitch black, the only light coming from the dim room above. Midorima could sense he was almost at the bottom and right when he thought he had a few more steps left.

*splish*

"Oh God what the fuck is that?" He whispered and looked down, unable to see what he had just submerged his foot in. He took a deep breath and climbed all the way down, the suspicious liquid was about knee deep for him.

Midorima quickly took out his phone and turned the flashlight on. To his horror, he was standing in a pool of blood. Now that he knew what it was, he could smell the coppery metal scent of the thick liquid. It almost made him want to puke.

"There's got to be a key somewhere in here" he mumbled "If not, I'm going to just kill myself."

He really didn't want to, but he thrusted his hand under the blood and felt around on the floor. He did his best to not let the blood touch his face as he bent down. He walked all around the room like this. Every now and then he'd touch something that he knew wasn't a key and would gag slightly. God only knew what his hand was brushing up against while submerged in all that blood.

After about ten minutes of searching, he finally, finally touched something smooth and metal. He grabbed it and picked it up, smiling in relief as he saw it was a key. Finally he could get out of that room. As he made his way back to the ladder, his foot bumped up against something and he looked down.

'This is a bad idea on my part, but my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes' he thought and reached down. He screamed when he saw what he picked up. It was someone's disembodied arm. He quickly tossed it behind him and trudged as fast as he could through the blood to the ladder.

'Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew oh God ew! If I get out of here alive I might just kill myself anyway!' He thought as he climbed the ladder. Once he got back into the room, he turned the phone's light off and put it in his pocket. He grimaced as he looked at his pants. Although black, it was very obvious what he'd been standing in. Not to mention his right hand and arm were covered in drying blood as well.

"I need to get out of here" he said and put the key in the hole. He tried to turn the knob but it was still locked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled. "I walked through a whole room knee deep full of human blood only to get a key that doesn't open this door?!" He yelled angrily. This was just ridiculous, especially since when Midorima turned to stomp around the room, he tripped over a floorboard. He grumbled multiple swears under his breath.

He looked over at it and roughly pulled it up in frustration. Once he saw what was underneath, he paused and fumed at what he saw. Underneath the board was a key. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. What's this key for then?" He asked himself, looking at the bloody key.

He took the floor key and used it on the door, it unlocking and opening. He slowly walked out, grumbling quietly.


End file.
